Гейдж
Гейдж, Гайка (англ. Gaige) - пятый игровой персонаж класса "Мехромантка" в Borderlands 2, появляющаяся в Mechromancer Pack. Её навык позволяет управлять роботом D374-TP, по прозвищу Жестокус. История Гейдж была обычной студенткой с планеты Eden-5. Первоначально она задумывала Жестокуса (D374-TP) как проект для научной ярмарки. Её соперница по роботостроению, Marcy Holloway, захотела выиграть конкурс во что бы то ни стало и пробила себе путь с помощью папиных денежек. Марси украла дизайн D374 и продала его полиции планеты Eden-5. В день научной ярмарки, отец Марси подкупил судей, помогая своей дочке выиграть со своим несчастным дефектным роботом, построенным по чертежам Жестокуса. Гейдж получила третье место. Несколько позже, Марси решила задеть соперницу и толкнула Гейдж. Жестокус в свою очередь расценил это как угрозу для жизни своей хозяйки. D374 атаковал Марси своими здоровенными ручищами и убил ее. Как и следовало ожидать, Гейдж повели под конвоем в полицейский участок, где предъявили обвинение в случайном убийстве своей оппонентки. С помощью родителей, ей удалось отвлечь внимание полицейских, избежать ареста и ускользнуть на Пандору, где, она надеется, её таланты все же оценят по достоинству. Историю Гейдж также можно послушать (почитать) в её ЭХО-кастах на ютубе (на русском). Навыки Дерево навыков Гейдж характеризуется своей запутанностью и необычностью. Из всех шести главных героев у Гейдж самые запутанные комбинации навыков, с помощью которых мехромантку можно подогнать практически под любой стиль игры; ее навыки больше чем у других влияют на игровой процесс. Время восстановления активного навыка (Вызов Жестокуса) по умолчанию 60 секунд. Лучший друг Фокусируется на активном навыке - Вызове Жестокуса, а также на навыках поддержки персонажа. Маленькая большая беда Фокусируется на стихийном уроне и стихийных эффектах (в основном электрических). Упорядоченный хаос Фокусируется на пассивном навыке Анархия, повышающем урон при стрельбе, но снижающем точность. Реплики Когда присоединяется к игре *I say MECHRO, you say MANCER. MECHRO! (тишина) ...You guys suck! *It's cool everybody. I'm here... *Anybody have some mechros they need manced? Когда воскрешает союзника *Am I a hero... or something? *Live! LIVE! *Argh... How much do you weigh? *Cover me brah! *Worry not citizen, I'll save you. *Come on, noob! Nah, I'm just playin', you're cool... *Wow! You work out? Убийство критическим ударом *Noob! (говорит с двумя разными интонациями) *GG. *Fun! *Neat! *I am such a B.A. *Squish! *Boop! *Crit-i-cal kill! *LAWL *Doink! *Kablam! *Hehe, Just how I do? *SATISFACTION! *Ugh, I've got some brain on my shoes. (вдох) I like it. *Man! *Oh! Убийство Жестокусом *Don't screw with a girl and her robot! *Nice one, boy! *You're bringing a tear to my eye... *Robot: One! Uglies: Zerooo! *Best robot ever. *Oooh. Right in the wingnut. *Ha ha! *Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! *Love ya, bot. *Respect the robot! *I need to build you an extra arm JUST for high-fives! *Hell yes! I can't believe you only got third place in the science fair. *I am the strongest girl alive! (Также говорит при получении стака Анархии, в бою и в двух различных интонациях) *I am the greatest engineer alive! *You are a mean machine! *Terminated! *Good one, babe! Получая стак Анархии *Eh, accuracy's overrated anyway. *I'm feeling awesomer. *This could be the beginning of something awesome. *Not a bad start. *Start the Anarchy! *Start the stacking! *This is getting good. *Wonder how many stacks I can get. *Alright, lets keep this going. *''(бормотание)'' It's a start... *Alright, more Anarchy! *Anarchy forever! *Lets keep it up. *If I hit ya, you're going to feel it. *''(хихиканье)'' (Три различных варианта в зависимости от количества стаков Анархии) *I'm feeling it! *Not bad, not bad. *I'll have some more Anarchy, thank you! *Anarchy up! *More stacks! *Anarchy, baby! *This is getting awesome! *Come at me jokers! *Anarchy on Pandora! *''(смеется)'' Everything's going to die! *So inaccurate but so awesome! *More Anarchy, more! *Don't accidentally reload, don't accidentally reload! *I'm getting phat stacks. *Stack 'em up, stack 'em up! *This is getting ridiculous! *My hit to miss ratio is sadness! *Smash the system! *Anarchy! (Два различных варианта в зависимости от количества стаков Анархии'')'' *I am the strongest girl alive! *You can't stop me! *More power! *Don't stop now! *Gimme more Anarchy! *Stack 'em and bag 'em! *I'm getting a god complex and I LIKE IT! *Punk never dies! *Meedly-meedly-mowwww...I know, I'm so bad at this. *Accuracy can suck it! *Never-ending stacks! *''(злобный смех)'' *When I hit you, IT WILL HURT! *So many stacks! *The power! *I think my reload button's broken! *UNLIMITED POWER! *I am the bringer of death! *BLOOD! *I'm going mildly insane! *God damn, I am so hardcore! *YEAAAAAH! *I feel the cosmos! *POWER! *I WILL NEVER HIT ANYTHING! *RIDONCULOUS! *I am everything! *I probably won't hit anything but whatever! *Start running, clowns! *Mechromancer angry! *I will destroy everything! *I deal DEATH! *ROCK ON! *Why am I still doing this?! *It's getting really hard to hit stuff! *If I go down, I'm screwed! *I am stupid powerful! *I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA! *Meedly-meedly-meedly-mowwww... Nope, still bad! That was worse, I think. *Teehee. *Yes! YESSS! *SO MUCH STACKS! *The stacks... THE STACKS! *Sure! Why not! *EVIL MANIACAL LAUGHTER! *Lets get it on! *I AM THE INFINITE! *BOOYAH! *I GOT THE TEAM ON MY BACK! *This is actually stupid now! *I will miss almost every shot, and I don't care! *I regret nothing! *YEAH BOY! *ALLEN WRITE SOME DIALOGUE HERE! *PLAYER? WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING?! *How is this possible?! *Too many stacks! *I have like negative accuracy right now! *You're breaking the game, dude! *God help you all if I actually HIT something! *I AM THE GOD OF DAMAGE! *I don't even remember what accuracy MEANS! *ANARCHY FOREVERRRR!!! AND EVERRRR!!! Теряя все стаки Анархии *NooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOoooooo. (Длится пока не закончатся все стаки) *Ugh... What was I thinking?! *Wait -- Did I just?! -- Ugh... Dang it! *Son of a whore! *Oh, now I can actually hit stuff again. *Back to zero. *Let's start at the very beginning. *Reset! *Time for a hard reset! *Accuracy, how I've missed you! *Normalizing! *I feel normal again. *AAAAAND normal. *Starting over. *Aw crap! *My anarchy! *I lost my anarchy! This is like the worst day ever! *Where'd my anarchy go? *Not my anarchy! *I miss you already anarchy. Когда начинает "борьбу за жизнь" *Come on! I can take ya! *This is nothing! I've done worse to myself! *I am gonna smack the bitch outta you! *Hax! *I can fix this! *Okay now I'm mad! *Come closer jerkwads! I've got something to show ya'! *Okay playtime's over. *You're not gonna like what happens now. *Open wide, jackholes! Когда возрождается (убийством врага) *Don't mess with me! *NBD. *I LIVE! *What'd I tell you, suckers? *Up and running! *Now you're gonna get it! *You ain't gankin' me that easy. Сбивая врага на машине *High-larious. *Heyoo. *Kaboosh! *Hehe... *Oh, I love you, car! Уничтожая вражеский транспорт *Your car sucked! *Haha! Yes! *Boosh! *Oh, I love you, car! *EXPLOSIONS! Отрываясь четырьмя колесами от земли *Ohooohoho maaaan. *Yahoo! В бою *Multi-Kill kill kill! (все цитаты из UT говорит низким голосом, изображая анонсера) *M-M-M-Monster Kill kill kill! (когда убивает несколько врагов подряд, около 6) *Dominating. *Unstoppable! (делая много, много убийств) *I AM A BADASS! (убивая безбашенного) *YEAH! (убивая безбашенного) *HaHA! (убивая безбашенного) *I AM AMAZING! (убивая безбашенного) *What? That was it? (быстро убивая безбашенного) *Aaaaaaaand, dead. (убивая безбашенного) *Oh, that was close. No it wasn't! (убивая безбашенного) *Found a badass! *That's right, fear the cute little girl! Получая новый уровень *Level up! *Ready for an upgrade, bot? Открывая дерево навыков *So much hotness. *Deathtrap wants an upgrade? Deathtrap gets an upgrade! *I want that. And that. And that. *What do I want to kick ass at next? *That Anarchy one looks tricky... *Ohh, I just want you all! *Ohh, I'm likin' my options. Сравнивая предметы *Oh, I love comparin' loot! *Numbers, numbers, math math math. *Oh, I wanna use 'em both! *Show me some green arrows. Открывая золотой сундук *Not bad! Находя синее оружие *Shh. Don't worry baby. I'll take good care of you. *What's your name, sexy? Находя фиолетовое оружие *I want it! (Так же говорит и про синее оружие) *Why, hello there. Завершая достижение *Rock and roll. *Hooray! *Yeah. I'm pretty good. *MVP. *The completionist in me is like YEEAAAH! Вызывая другого игрока на дуэль *Your face is stupid. *Me and robot are gonna bitch smack ya! *Let's dance! *Come on! It'll be fun! *Snik snik, bitches! (Дразня Когтями) Фразы в бездействии *Third place. Third place! I built a robot that can turn human beings into jelly with the push of a button and that what's-his-face gives me THIRD PLACE! in the planet-wide science fair. At least around here people appreciate my talents. *If I don't shoot, repair, or screw something in the next few minutes, we're gonna have a problem. *FML *Urgh, this is dull! *I wanna go do stuff! *''(звуки бит-бокса)'' Bored Bored Bored. *Laaaaag Когда зашлакована *Oh God! It smells like piss and nachos! *It's in my mouth, umm you guys, it's in my mouth! С голосом Красавчика Джека *Testing? Testing one two? One two. And now I have the voice of a douchebag. Great. (её обычным голосом) *I am the greatest engineer alive! (убийство Жестокусом) *I need to build you an extra arm just for high-fives! (убийство Жестокусом) *Haha, now you're gonna get it! (второе дыхание) *Man, this whole "Speaking with the voice of an older man" thing is nowhere near as hot as I thought it would be. (бездействие) *Beatbox time! (Beatboxing sounds) I'm the Mechromancer and I'm here to say-Aw, screw it, it's just not the same! Freakin' Jack voice! (бездействие) *You know, maybe this voice ain't so bad. Hello, ladies- Oh god, creepycreepycreepy! Never doing that again! (бездействие) *This is some impressive workmanship! *Shiny stuff! *Nothing sexier than a chest full of loot! *BITCHES! *Up and RUNNING! (когда встает) *Robot: one, Uglies: zero! (убийство Жестокусом) *Super robot violence fun time! *Number five alive! *I'm gonna slap the BITCH outta you! *Hax! (когда падает) Когда находит аптечки *Anybody needs some healin'? *Med-Hypos. *Is that healin' stuff? *Health! Быстрое перемещение пока один из членов группы в меню *''(поет колыбельную)'' Waitin' on you. *Just waitin'. *Still working on something, huh? Когда кончаются патроны *Crankshaft! I'm empty! *Nuts! No more bullets! *Screw it! I don't need ammo! *Son of a whore! *Where'd all the bullets go? *Hey! Could you give me some of those bullets back? *I'm out! *No more ammo! *High and dry! *I miss my ammo. Активируя Разлад *This will bring the hurt! *Discord, Ehh! Not yet! *When to discord? When to discord? *More hurt for the discord! *My discord will cause serious pain! *Just wait until I reload. *Can't wait to discooord. *Gotta keep buffin that discord! *Chargin up for that discord. *Gotta pick the right time to discord. Примечания *Навык На 20% круче и Разлад является отсылкой к мультфильму My Little Pony: Frendship is Magic. * При убийстве врага можно услышать фразы "Domination" и "M-m-m-monster kill" которые являются отсылкой к Unreal Tournament. Также отсылкой является выпускаемый Жестокусом шар, который при выстреле в него, взрывается как *Шоковая Сфера*. * В зависимости от выбранных умений, облик Жестокуса может отчасти меняться: менять окраску или приобретать разного рода "обвесы". * Моды класса для Гейдж выглядит как школьная коробка для завтраков. * В ближнем бою Гейдж использует молоток (если вы прокачали последний навык ветки Упорядоченный хаос, он заменяется на когти, как у Жестокуса). * Жестокус, как и Железяка, имеет два имени: обычное и маркировочное, которые созвучны - D374-TP и Deathtrap. * Навык Меньше, легче, быстрее мешает использовать пистолет Бесконечность * Навык Убийственный взгляд - это отсылка к роману Рея Бредбери "451 градус по Фаренгейту". Галерея borderlands-2-mecromancer-concept.jpg|Концепт Арт gaming_borderlands_2_mechromancer.jpg borderlands_2_conceptart_EFRF3.jpg|Жестокус gaige.jpg 209px-Gaige_character_model.jpg 49520_screenshots_2013-01-31_00016.jpg original_24.jpg 38d68f3f4811e9b6b60bd9397a13101c.jpg en:Gaige Категория:Персонажи (Borderlands 2) Категория:Играбельные персонажи (Borderlands 2) Категория:Borderlands 2 Категория:Гейдж Категория:Люди Категория:Классы